Sebastian's Story
by Monochrome Story
Summary: Hello, my name is Sebastian Ira Michaelis and this is my story. {No, This is NOT his actual background story or life. There might be some yaoi.}
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm dedicating this story to my amazing wife, Aries Ion Michaelis and her family. I love you all and I hope you like this ~Sebastian Michaelis**

"SEBASTIAN RUN!" I hear my mother scream from inside our house. I do as she says, however, I don't run away, I run inside our shed where I see my father laying on the floor with a pool of blood around him. My eyes widen and tears start to spill from my eyes. My father was dead. I take a few steps back and I turn around. I see someone coming for me. I step out of the shed and I run. I run as fast as I can and I never stop. As I'm running my head fills with questions. Who are those people? What did they want? Why did they murder my father? Is my mother ok? According to that shriek I heard, I don't think she was. They probably killed her too. I wanted to save her, but what could I do? I'm only five. Theres only so much a five year old could do.

A few hours later, my legs give in and I decide to stop. I think this is far enough from my house. What do I do now? I'm sitting in a grass field. On one side, the only thing you could see for miles is grass, however, on the other, theres a dark forest. I stare up a the sky for a moment and then I start crying. Today, my parents died. Today, I'm stuck all alone in the dark. Today, there's no one I can trust. Today, for the first time ever, I'm scared.

It's around midnight and the air is still. Suddenly, I hear the bushes move. My heart starts racing and I have no idea who it might be. I kept hoping it was my mother, coming to look for me, but I was wrong. A large, buff man came out from between the trees holding a torch. He sees me and comes closer. I was debating whether I should run away or stay and let him take me with him. In the end, I stayed. Once he got close enough, I got a better look at his face. He looked friendly. He asked me what my name was and I told him. He smiled and picked me up. He started walking toward the dark forest, but he stopped when he heard me whimpering. He simply nodded; understanding and he took another shortcut that did not involve us walking through a dark forest.

We walked for a while and then we stopped at a large mansion, that could easily be mistaken by a haunted house. It was dark and I cannot describe to you how much I hated the dark. He told me it was ok and I didn't know if I could trust him. He walked up to the steps and opened the door. Despite the mansions dark look outside, inside it felt like it was still morning. I was tired and hungry. My eyes were puffy and red. He sat me on one of the chairs and pulled out some food. We sat there and stared at each other. My parents had taught me that I could not start eating anywhere until I was given permission. He smiled at me and told me that I could. I didn't have time to smile back because the moment he said I could I dug my face into the food and didn't stop until I was full.

I looked up at him and he was looking at me with wide eyes. I got scared. Did I do something wrong? He told me that he was staring at my eyes. He told me they were a strange color. I was on the verge of tears. Was I ugly? He shook his head. He told me it was a positive thing, that they were beautiful. I smiled my usual smile and he nodded.

He picked up our dishes and took me to a room. It was a large room with toys and books, like it was meant for a child. He laid me down and tucked me in. I was warm. Before I fell asleep, the last thing I saw was his face looking like the devil himself, smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE**

After falling asleep, I had felt my pants slowly disappear, taking the warmth with them. After they disappeared, I slowly adjusted to the temperature in the room. Then suddenly, my underwear begins to slide off. I thought nothing of it. I thought it was simply a dream, little did I know, it wasn't.

I was a naive child, always running to whoever would take and care for me. This, however, was never a good thing.

I then started to feel something press into me. It was hard and big….and it hurt. The pain was unbearable, but I didn't want to open my eyes and face the truth. I didn't want to look into the eyes of that man again and feel terrified rather than safe.

Everything started to hurt and I felt like I was about to be ripped in half. I started letting out sinful sounds, but no matter how hard I tried to stop, I couldn't. My moans did little to helping me out. They only encouraged him more. I heard him panting and grunting. My eyes began to water and I gripped the sheets. This was hell.

After a few minutes of grunting and my whimpering, something hot filled me. It didn't feel good at all. It felt disgusting. He left the room chuckling and I curled up into a ball and cried. I'm filthy. I'm ugly. I'm naive. I'm stained from the inside out. No one will love me again. No one will care for me. I'm a filthy human being.

I try to get up, to flee, but I couldn't. My back side was sore and I couldn't stand, not even for a second. The man came back holding cuffs. He smirked at me and my heart started pounding. What's he going to do now? I asked myself terrified. He grabbed one of my feet and put a cuff on it. He cuffed the other to the bed. "Now, you won't be able to escape," he told me and I started whimpering. I'm scared. I'm all alone. I want my mom and dad with me. I want someone to tell me its going to be ok, but no one ever did.

This scenario went on for weeks, even months, and no one came to help me. January 18 was a beautiful day, or so I heard people say. My birthday was today. I'm turning 6. I was hoping the man would spare me, just for a day, today. I wanted to be alone today. Please God, not today. However, my prayers didn't work. That morning I woke up groaning, as usual, and his spanking habits have taken a toll on my behind. It was all red and bruised. My face was cut up and bloody and I smelled like cow feces. When he finished his business with me, I laid there still. I didn't cry. It was like I lost all emotion and my body was no longer mentally hurting. I was numb and cold and covered in semen.

I look outside my window and I see kids, not much older than me, playing around with a ball. I look at them and glare. I wondered why they got to have their freedom while I couldn't. Why did I have to suffer with this?

I hear the mansion door close and I smile a little. He's gone. I'm safe for a while. I don't have to worry about him coming in on me. I close my eyes and reach for my dick. I start pumping myself, and moaning loud. I had never enjoyed him sexually assaulting me, but my hand was different. I keep pumping up and down until I finally release all the tension in my stomach and smile. I look up at the ceiling and scoff. "Birthday…." A tear falls down my cheek. "Since when did I ever want one? Why do I want one now?" I turn and wince.

One of my feet has been numb for as long as I can remember. I can't feel anything in that foot.

"H…Happy Birthday….t…to you….Sebby." I start crying as I say what my mother has told me for the past 5 years on every one of my birthdays. "H…Happy?" I don't feel happy. I don't want to be happy. I don't understand. What's happening to me? I thought I couldn't cry anymore?

The mansion doors slamming open is what makes me flinch. "SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS!" I hear him yell. Why is he yelling? What did I do? He walks into my room, furious. He grabs me from the bed and throws me on the floor. He picks me up again and the chain on my foot tightens. He starts yelling at me and my muscles tighten. He pulls out a knife and jabs it in my leg. I scream as loud as I can. What the hell was he doing?! My blood starts flowing out and he draws what looks like a pentagram on the floor. No, I think. He's not going to. And yet again, I was wrong. He jabs the knife back in my leg and I scream again. He then pulls it out and stabs me right in the heart, while reciting something in Latin.

Everything goes numb. My fingertips start to feel cold and soon, so does the rest of my body. My vision goes black and then, he appears. A demon as large as ever appears in front of me. "Sebastian Ira Michaelis." He looks at me and I whimper. What does he want?

"I am here to make you an offer." My eyes widen. "I will rid you of all this suffering, if you let me make you a demon."

A demon? Well, it couldn't be as bad as being raped every day. I agreed. He did as he told me and transformed me into a demon. I had fangs now and my hair was slightly longer. When he returned me back to earth, I was walking in a town and everyone was looking at me weirdly. I wondered why. From that day on, I never understood humans.


End file.
